


Dear Demised

by UltimateSketch



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSketch/pseuds/UltimateSketch
Summary: The Game of Demise from Hermitcraft Season Six, Re imagined as if the concept of Demise was a demon.Basically a retelling of the events of the game of Demise but I tried to make it all spooky and such. Hope you enjoy!
Kudos: 16





	1. History of Demise

Long ago, legends and myths of the powerful demon known as Demise, would pass on from generation to generation. For centuries, people would live in fear of the demon, never daring to say his name. One fateful day, a courageous warrior and his friends challenged the demon to his game. If they won, they’d seal Demise away. If he won, he could slay the entire village. The warriors reluctantly agreed to it. And so, the Game of Demise began. The game lasted about a month, and the warriors survived by only one of them left standing, winning them the game. Thus, Demise was sealed away, and the village was safe once more. 

Many have summoned Demise before, though it is unknown how many succeeded in winning the game, and how many failed. The incantation to summon him is quite complex, and hidden away. Only found by those who are up to no good. After the incantation, all participants must deposit fifty diamonds onto a platform. As soon as they finish the incantation, a skeletal hand rises up from the ground, grasping onto the pile of diamonds, holding it’s grip tight until the deadline. Whoever survives the game, gets the pile of diamonds.


	2. Let the Games Begin

It was October 15th, a regular day in Hermitcraft. Except it was about to get very, very abnormal. Grian, as usual, was up to no good at all. What was it this time? Well, this time it was actually way worse. He was scheming, he’d just uncovered the Ancient Tome of Demise. He had plans to start Demise’s Game right here in Hermitcraft. He didn’t know if the others were aware of the grave nature of the game, but assumed they’d be none the wiser. Stepping up to the platform he’d built earlier, he opened the Tome and began to read the incantation. 

“Demon Demise, I summon thee. Shall we play a game?”

The wind picked up and swirled, turning dark as it manifested by the platform. A chilling voice rang out, laughing raspily.

“I accept. Bring the offering and the game shall commence.”

As the clouds and darkness faded, Grian smirked. His plan was already in action. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He returned to the board after the sign up period was over. Eighteen people signed up. This brought an evil sense of excitement to Grian. It was now time to begin the game. He once more opened the Tome, and recited the last part of the incantation. Again, the wind around him swirled and blackened, but this time a humanoid figure took shape in the shadows. 

“So...the May the Game of Demise...Begin..”

“So it shall”

The wind swirled around the platform of diamonds, as the ground started to rumble and shake. Grian took a step back, careful not to fall into the growing ravine. Suddenly, a large skeletal hand shot up out of the ground and grasped onto the pile of diamonds. The ground stopped shaking, and the blackness disappeared.  
The game had begun.


	3. And then there were seventeen

Ren was the first to go. He was Demised while attempting one of Grian’s Demise Dares. He aced the first one, catching the totem before hitting the ground. But it was the second dare he failed on. “Exit the Aquarium” read the note. All he had to do was break through the ice and make it out. He entered the tank, and began to swim upwards, the bubbles from the magma dragging him down. He was losing air quickly, struggling to punch through the thick layers of ice. The lack of air was starting to get to him, his vision going dark. Surely this was the end. One last punch, with all his might. The ice shattered. Ren swam up fast in relief! And fell right off the edge of the aquarium, and hit the ground hard. Blood seeped from where he fell. Grian was sure he was….was he? He soon got an answer to his question, as he felt the familiar breeze pick up. Demise was there, he placed a hand on Ren’s head, and looked up to grin at Grian. 

“And then there were 17” 

He swished his cloak around Ren’s corpse, and darkness enveloped the two. As the darkness faded, all that was left was the puddle of blood left from where Ren once laid.

And so there were 17.


	4. That Made Sixteen

The next was Stress. She was desperate, not a diamond to her name. She decided the best option was to take Grian’s Demise Dares. She won the first dare, “Exit the Aquarium” with brilliant speed and skill, winning herself fifty diamonds. She decided to push her luck. She aces the next dares gracefully, “Void Jump” and “Fly through the tube” winning herself a total of one hundred and fifty diamonds. She decided to take one more risk. “Catch the Totem” seemed easy enough after her three prior successes. She climbed to the top of the tower of scaffolding, looking down at the ground far below. She needed the diamonds, she thought. Taking a deep breath, she tossed the totem, and jumped from the tower. The air flew past her, but she couldn’t see the totem. She looked around frantically, searching for the totem. It was too late. It had already landed on the ground. Stress cried out as she neared the ground, but it was cut short. By the sickening shatter of bones. Grian couldn’t bear to look at the mangled mess that Stress had become. He shut his eyes, but the wind still picked up around him, a cold feeling filling the air. 

“Open your eyes and look, boy. Look at what you’ve done to her.” 

Demise laughed eerily.

“Cannot take it? The faint of heart shouldn’t have started the Game Of Demise.”

Grian slowly opened his eyes, just as Demise swished their cape around Stress’s crumpled form. Once again, all that was left of the scene was the splatter of blood.

That made sixteen.


	5. First to Fall, First to Rise.

Waking up felt strange. It was too dark, Ren thought. He reached his arms up to stretch, but they stopped short, banging onto what seemed to be a very low ceiling. Uh. Where exactly was he? He banged on the ceiling. It sounded hollow. Wood? Was he...was he in a coffin? He began to panic, but he noticed something off. His heart wasn’t beating as it did when he was anxious. He felt no air in his lungs. It all came back to him at once. He was dead. No, Demised. But how could he get out of here? He punched the lid of the coffin with force, his mind flashing back to the ice from Grian’s Dare. He called out for help, his voice sounding gravelly. A low whisper echoed out.

“Do you wish to escape, dear demised?”

Ren lay still in shock. 

“W-who are you?” Ren sputtered out. 

“I am demise...I will ask the question once more. Do you wish to escape?”

Ren swallowed hard. 

“Yeah.. I would. That would be nice.” 

“Then you must hunt the living. Are you up to the task?”

Hunt the living? His friends? 

“If you stay, you’ll be stuck forever. If you agree to my terms, you may have a chance of saving your friends and coming back to life.”

That was all Ren needed to hear.

“Yes. I agree. Now let me out.”

“As you wish, dear demised.”


End file.
